1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to very broadband RFI power line filters and in particular to a novel filter which has high noise attenuation and which can be broken up into subsections so as to increase the attenuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio frequency interference is unwanted electrical energy in the frequency range generally used for radio communications. Current RFI is propagated by radiation (electromagnetic waves in free space) and by conduction over signal lines and AC power systems.
Power line interference filters are known for the frequency range of 10 KHz to 30 MHz, but RFI power line filters have not generally been available for 10 KHz to the 1000 MHz range.